


I Don't Dance

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Manhandling, Teasing, forward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald finds out that Jim has a sister, so he asks a favour. Doesn't quite go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Favolur

The call came during lunch with Jim.   
“Jim, my dear friend. I have a favour to ask you.” Oswald tapped his fingers against the table. He could just imagine how Jim’s jaw would clench in frustration. 

“What do you want Cobblepot, I’m having lunch with my sister.” Jim glanced over at you before he stood up and moved away from the table.

“Your sister? How perfect. I do love a good family bond.” Silence met Oswald’s comment and he smiled to himself. He was going to change his request, just to test Jim’s nerves. “I’d like to take her to dinner.”

“Listen here, there is no way in hell you are taking my sister to dinner.” Jim threatened. “This isn’t a favour." 

"Remember all those times I granted you favors? I could easily ask something much worse.” Oswald negotiated, “Or I could simply take your darling sister for dinner. There’s a marvelous restaurant I’ve been eager to try, and what better way then with some charming company on my arm.”

“No. She will not be-” Jim was distracted as you sided up next to him and plucked the phone from his hands.

“Mr. Cobblepott, I understand you’d like to take me for dinner.” Jim started to speak, but you held your hand up to shush him.

“You certainly can. If you find me. I’ll be at the Charity Gala tonight. Cheers.” You closed the phone with a simple snap and passed it back to Jim.

“You’re not going. ” Jim growled at you. 

“Of course I am. I bought a dress already.” You smiled, “Speaking of which, I should get ready." 

"I don’t trust him.” Jim said shortly, watching you collect your things and make your way to the door.

“Then trust me.” You replied and slipped away.

x.x

Oswald stared at the phone in his hand, a smile spreading over his face.  
“Gabe! Obtain me a ticket to the Charity Gala tonight. And get me a photo of Jim Gordon’s sister.”

He stood up. He best get ready. This was the playing piece that would keep Jim Gordan in his pocket. 

x.x

Oswald entered the gala with Gabe close behind. He carefully scanned the crowd upon entering. His brows furrowed. Everyone was in masks. 

“Mr. Cobblepot, would you care for a mask?” Oswald glanced at the attendant and then down at the tray of masks that he held. He stared.

“Is this a joke?” Every single one of the masks remaining in his tray had a elongated beak. The attendant stammered in confusion, “No sir. They are optional.”

“Remove yourself.” Oswald commanded. The young man clutched the tray and disappeared into the hallway.

Oswald rolled his eyes in frustration. “I need a drink Gabe.”

x.x

You noticed him the moment he walked in. Slicked down black hair with a slight wobble to his step. Impeccably dressed, right down to the spats he wore. No wonder they called him the Penguin. 

Making sure your lace black mask was secure, you slipped away into the crowd to snag a dance partner. Let’s see how long it took him to find you. After all, you did love a good game.

x.x 

He was running out of patience. While he had been able to garner some new tasty tidbits of information as he wandered the outer perimeter, he still had not found Ms. Gordan. She seemed to be playing him .

Oswald returned to the table secured by Gabe. Sitting down he eyed the dance floor with distaste. “You should have said yes to that lady who asked for a dance.” Gabe commented.

“I don’t dance Gabe. Besides, I’m here for Ms. Gordon.” Oswald reminded him sharply. Gabe merely smiled. “I’ll get you a drink sir.”

Oswald returned to studying the dance floor with interest. A quick number had come up and the floor had cleared out a bit to make room for a pair who dominated the floor with a foxtrot. It was the same woman who had asked him to dance earlier. He recognized her glittery midnight blue dress. Light caught it and she looked an absolute vision behind her intricate lace mask.  
The song came to a close as Gabe returned with a pair of tumblers of whiskey for himself and Oswald. 

“She’s played me for a fool.” Oswald muttered, studying the wallet sized photo of Ms. Gordon. He reached for the whiskey, but a pair of manicured hands slipped it off his table. Oswald’s gaze shot to the thief’s face. Twinkling eyes studied him.

“I didn’t think you’d give up so soon.” A cheeky smile graced the woman’s features.“Excuse me?” He stood, glaring at her crossly.

“I’d be your Ms. Gordan” You untied the mask and let it slip off. “I did ask you to dance earlier, but you declined.”

“I don’t dance.” Oswald frowned. She had been watching him all along and he hadn’t noticed. She had even dared to toy with him earlier.

“Mr. Cobblepot, it’s good to met you. I was surprised when you asked Jim to arrange a dinner date with me. You could have just asked directly you know.” You knew you were playing with dangerous waters, teasing him so.

“I’m afraid I’m rather old fashioned.” He recovered his composure quickly. You sipped at the whiskey and gauged his reaction. “Still want to go to dinner?”

The gears were turning in his mind. “Of course.”


	2. Dinner

“So do you have a crush on my brother, or do you just like being manhandled?” You asked casually, rolling your wine glass between your fingers.

You were sitting across from each other at a small table in a private room of his club. Dinner had been delicious, and now all that was left was a bottle of wine and an array of desserts between the two of you.

Oswald choked on his wine and you smiled wickedly. It hadn’t passed by you that Oswald often brought up Jim’s name during their conversation. Whether that was intentional or not, you didn’t particularly care. Jim may be GCPD, but you weren’t. You had been in the backseat of a police cruiser often enough as a teenager. Jim and you had few things in common, and amongst them was stubbornness. You just had a perchance for deviating from rules.

“Because if it’s the second one… I can manhandle fairly well myself.” You ran your foot against his leg casually and his knee jerked against the table.

You chuckled to yourself. Forwardness was a common family trait, and you got pleasure out of seeing Penguin squirm. Finishing your wine, you got up from the table and circled around behind Oswald where he was attempting to regain composure from your forward remarks. You ran your hands smoothly down his chest before scratching your way back up.

He grabbed one in his grip. “I don’t appreciate being toyed with Ms. Gordon.”

A smirk graced your lips and you leaned down to kiss at the sensitive spot by his ear. He shuddered and his grip tightened around your wrist. “I’m not toying with you.”

He jerked and turned to you staring deep into your eyes. He prided himself on being able to read people. Your eyes were full of honesty and lust. You weren’t playing a game with him. You genuinely wanted this.

“What would Jim say?” Oswald asked.

You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath, before opening them once more. “So you do have a crush on my brother. I should warn you, he is straighter than a ruler.” You released your hold on Oswald. “Excuse me. I best be going.”

Oswald reached out and grabbed you. “I don’t.” He paused, “I don’t have a crush on your brother. I just… this doesn’t happen. I find myself at a loss for words around you.”

Relaxed, “I tend to have that effect.” The joke made him smile and he kissed the back of your hands tentatively.

“I will admit… I find being manhandled quite… thrilling.” He suggested, not quite brave enough to look you in the eye.

You grinned.


End file.
